


Blue Moment

by Himsu



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himsu/pseuds/Himsu
Summary: Break wants to never forget Reim. As he feels he is running out of time, he asks Reim one question: Could they be able to find each other in another life?
Relationships: Xerxes Break/Reim Lunettes
Kudos: 5





	Blue Moment

The blue hour just after sunset made the atmosphere feel almost poetic. It looked as if a blue-winged angel had wrapped her wings around the world as the evening dimmed like Break's own vision. Soon the light would be nonexistent.

Break smelled the cool evening air, standing on one of the many balconies of the Rainsworth manor. He couldn't see the stars no matter how he tried. The air smelled nostalgic, somehow bittersweet.

\- There you are, a familiar voice came from behind him and made Break turn his gaze to the door. - I was looking for you today at Pandora.

He might not be able to see the light, but he could hear it.

\- Reim.

\- What have you been doing today?

\- Oh, just this and that, smiled Break. - And nothing in particular.

\- Is everything alright? asked the red-haired man, stepping now right next to his friend.

\- Everything is fine, Break answered almost too cheerfully.

\- Xerxes, I know there's something wrong. Are you feeling unwell?

\- Whyever would you think that? the older man laughed and waved his sleeves.

\- Because I know you well enough.

Break could feel Reim watching him patiently and moving closer to him. A hand touched his shoulder. It almost felt as if Reim was checking if there was anything wrong with his body. But all he could find out was that Break had just gotten thinner and thinner again.

\- I'm fine, seriously, said Break and caught Reim's eyes with his red almost unseeing eye.

As their eyes met, it felt like Reim's worry turned into admiration.

\- I was just thinking, Break said, almost whispering, as he brought his hand to Reim's cheek. - Will I see you in another life?

\- Why are you thinking something like that? Distress could be heard in Reim's voice, his eyes filling with worry again.

Though both of them knew full well why a question like that had crossed Break's mind.

\- Do you think we will meet again, you and me? And everybody else?

Reim felt like Break could've suddenly broken under his touch, and it scared him.

\- Yes, I- I'm absolutely sure we will! he cried out. - We will! I will find you!

\- _And I will find you_ , the albino whispered into his ear, with a sad smile on his lips.

Reim's shaking hands wrapped around Break's crumbling body, and as if looking for a moment of shelter the white-haired man pressed his head on his shoulder, sighing.

\- I don't think I have much time left, Reim, he said. - The stars are beautiful but I can no more see their light. It's getting darker and darker everyday.

Reim's scent was so soothing.

\- I miss you already, even though I am still here.

\- _Xerxes, please--_

\- _You will stay in my heart like a shining star and I will find you_ , Break whispered. - I don't want to forget you and everything we've been through together. I want to keep this all in my heart forever, no matter how much time passes.

He wrapped his arms around Reim, wishing to keep close to his warmth.

\- I promise you I won't forget you either, Reim sobbed.

He could feel Break smiling sadly onto his shoulder. In truth, nobody could tell if they'd remember each other or not. But _maybe_ , thought Reim, they could have a bond strong enough to last through time.

He wished they had. He wished it so hard. Because this beautiful, pale-skinned, one-eyed moron was someone he absolutely did not want to lose, _ever_.

When they had been silent for a while, warming each other in the cool night air, Break suddenly chuckled.

\- So you missed me so much today, you were looking for me around Pandora?

\- There were things I needed to talk to you about, said Reim. - But yes, I missed you.

\- Well, started Break and broke out from his embrace, sounding cheerful again. - In that case, Reim, let's stop being so blue and have a cup of tea and talk about whatever you wanted to talk to me about.

\- A-alright, Reim nodded, a bit confused of the sudden change of atmosphere. But then again, that was just like Break.

\- You made me feel much better, and in any case, I'm not giving up just yet, the albino smiled. - Thank you, Reim darling!

A little smile curved into the younger man's lips as well. He felt somewhat relieved.

\- So then, tea! Break made his way happily towards the door. - And after we've had our chat, you can warm me some more!

That sounded like a good idea to Reim as well. He would gladly hold that man as long as he was there, and in any life that there was to come.


End file.
